Where, Oh Where, Has Nick Lucas Gone?
by niknak5
Summary: Where did Nick disappear to during the episode 'The Haunted Fire House? And where was Macy during the whole ordeal? NACY! Dedications are listed inside. Also part of suburbs Holiday Challenge. TWO-SHOT! 2nd chapter is a little creepy so beware!
1. Chapter 1

_**What's up my peeps? Haha. Anywho, this story came to mind after the most recent episode of JONAS 'The Haunted Firehouse'. Where did Nick disappear to? And where was Macy during this whole episode? Did anybody else notice that the drums were lowered during this episode? Does anybody see where I'm going with this? :p I hope you guys enjoy this one. And it's rated T for a reason. And it's a one-shot. Which is new for me because I'm usually very much into prolonging stories as long as possible. But anyway… here we go!**_

**Where, Oh Where, Has Nick Lucas Gone?**

"Hand me the camera, Nick," Kevin said, once they were inside the recording booth.

Once Kevin had the camera in his hands, Stella, Joe, and himself looked around to find…

"Where's Nick?" Joe asked.

"Nick!" Stella called.

"Oh no! That Smith ghost took Nick!" Kevin yelled.

Nick smirked to himself as he hid in a darkened corner. He had this planned out as soon as Kevin started talking about this days ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Macy!"_

_The brunette turned in the hallway of Horace Mantis Academy at the sound of her name being called and smiled as Nick approached her._

"_Hey Nick," she said as he stopped in front of her. _

"_Hey. You busy?" he asked._

_Macy shook her head. "Not today. Coach's kid is sick with the flu so practice is cancelled for the next few days."_

_Nick smiled. "Great. Because I need your help," he said, as he took her gently by the elbow and led her to the table at the base of the stairs._

"_With what?" she asked as they sat down._

"_Well, Kevin's convinced that there's a ghost in the firehouse-"_

"_Oh yeah! He was talking about that earlier in the hallway. I'm thinking he's got Stella and Joe convinced too."_

_Nick smirked. "Even better."_

"_What are you planning Nick Lucas?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly._

"_I was just thinking about giving Kevin the ghost he wants to see, and with Joe and Stella convinced too, it makes it even better!"_

_Macy stared at him momentarily before her face broke into a grin. "I like it. I'm in."_

_Nick smiled. "Excellent."_

"_So. How do you propose we go about this?" Macy asked_

"_Well I was thinking…"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Nick quietly and quickly removed the air vent that was next to him and slipped through it, placing it back in place before he was spotted. He crawled through to the next vent that was next to his bed, opening it, and crawling out into the room. He stayed hidden in the shadows as he looked over at the recording room. Macy was hidden underneath the window from their sight, a small black remote in her hand.

Nick whistled lightly, and she looked over at him. He gestured towards her, and she nodded quickly before discreetly crawling through the shadows towards him. She reached him and let out a sigh.

"Whew. Holding your breath and crawling quickly at the same time is not a smart idea," she whispered breathlessly.

Nick smirked. "Why were you holding your breath?"

"Because it's kind of intense all this sneaking around. I was trying not to be noticed."

Nick shook his head lightly before he said, "So I take it our remote to lock the door worked?"

Macy looked down at the remote in her hand and nodded. "Yup. They're stuck."

Nick smiled. "Awesome. And they think that the ghost has taken me. So it's time to hide out for a bit."

"Where though?" Macy asked.

Nick looked behind him before his eyes lit up. "Under the drums."

"Where your bed is?" she asked in a small voice.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. As long as the drums are still down, they won't suspect anything. Come on. I can rise them up just enough to squeeze us inside."

He grabbed the remote on his dresser and pressed the remote so that the drum set rose up just enough to fit the two of them. After they were inside, Nick pressed the button to lower it, and they found themselves submerged in darkness.

"Mace? Where are you?"

"Right here."

"Hang on."

….

"Ow!" Macy said as she hit her head on the bed crawling on the floor in the confined space. She fell back and hit something warm and solid. Nick's arms instinctively shot out to wrap around her as she fell back against him.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

Macy nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Just hi-"

She was cut off as Nick's hand covered her mouth. Macy's eyes widened, and she held her breath as she listened. She could hear Kevin, Joe, and Stella talking. She furrowed her eyebrows. How'd they get out?

"Mace? Where's the remote to the door?" Nick whispered in her ear.

His proximity and closeness sent a chill through her body as she tried to recall where the remote was. Her eyes widened slightly as she lifted a hand to wrap around the one covering her mouth. She held on to it as she lowered it from her mouth, taking into account that his other arm was still wrapped around her waist. "I stuck it in my back pocket. I must have hit the button on accident when I fell back against you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. As long as we stay hidden we should be ok," he whispered back.

Macy nodded in agreement. They didn't dare move for fear of being heard, even though it was very unlikely. Soon, Stella, Joe, and Kevin's voices died out as they went downstairs. Only then did Macy slowly move out of Nick's arms.

"They're gone for now," she said softly.

Nick nodded. "Let me find a flashlight. I think I've got one in my side drawer over here to help with it being so dark in here."

"Won't they see it?" she asked.

Nick shook his head before realizing that she couldn't see him. "No it's very well closed off."

"Ok," she said softly, leaning back against his bed.

Nick opened up the drawer and dug around for a moment before pulling out a thin silver flashlight. He turned it on and shined it around before stopping it on Macy. She was leaning back against his bed, tugging absentmindedly at her black vest that was over a small white shirt. She looked over at him with a small smile.

"Found it," he said.

She laughed lightly. "I see that."

He crawled back over to her to lean against the wall across from her. There was next to no room left between them, so Macy crossed her jean clad legs Indian-style, while Nick stretched his on either side of her. Macy looked around her as Nick set the flashlight up so it was shining straight up.

"This is really cool. There's enough space to where you could sleep in your bed and still lower this thing. You'd never know when daybreak hit, and nobody would bother you."

Nick nodded before he shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah but if I were to sit up, I'd smack my head. And I'd feel a little claustrophobic."

Macy smiled as she nodded. "Yeah I guess I can understand that."

"So best friend…what have you been up to? I feel like I haven't really talked to you in ages."

Macy let out a sigh. "Just extremely busy. The coaches have been very demanding of me lately, and it's taking its toll on me. I'm actually considering giving up a few sports."

Nick's face dropped. "Seriously?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. As you can tell, I don't have time for my friends, and it's wearing me out. So I'm debating on dropping a couple."

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day," Nick said jokingly.

Macy reached out and slapped his arm lightly. "Funny."

"I try to be."

Macy shook her head. "What about you?"

"Well…I've written two more songs. And we've got a red carpet appearance next week for that new movie that's got Miley Cyrus in it."

Macy's eyes lit up. "That's great! I've been waiting for that movie to come out. It's from the same people that made _The Notebook_, and that's one of my all time favorite movies."

"Really?" Nick asked, and Macy nodded. Nick looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Well…we are allowed to bring…uh…dates if we wanted. Um…do…do uh…would you like to come with me?"

Macy's mouth dropped and her eyes flew open. "Are you serious?"

Nick nodded. "I usually am."

Macy still looked skeptical. "But…why would you wanna bring me? I mean…I get star struck easy, I'm not the most graceful person off of the sports field, I'm not well known, and I'm just a fan."

Nick shook his head. "Who cares if you get star struck? We still do when we see celebrities that we admire. And Kevin's not graceful either. And I know you. And you're not just a fan. You're so much more than that. You're my best friend, and you mean the world to me. And I would be honored if you would come with me."

Macy was staring at him with admiration in her eyes, bottom lip between her teeth. Nick gulped. Her dark hair was falling in summer curls over her shoulders and hid her eyes as she looked down her lap briefly. She looked back up at him with a smile. "Ok."

"Seriously?" Nick asked.

Macy smirked. "I usually am."

"Touché." Nick smiled at her, and she returned it. They stared at each other as silence fell over them. Macy swallowed and licked her lips before finally giving up with her inner battle. "Nick?"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Can I try something?"

Nick furrowed his eyebrows at her. "We can't leave."

Macy nodded. "I know that. I wasn't going to leave."

"Then yeah, sure."

She rose up onto her knees between his legs and moved the flashlight to beside them. "Promise you won't freak out?"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Just promise me."

"Macy…" he said in a warning tone.

"Just promise!"

"Ok. I promise I won't freak out."

Macy gulped again before her tongue darted out across her lips again, and Nick's eyes immediately fell to her lips. She leaned over him, slipping her fingers into the curls on his head, tilting his head back. Nick drew his legs up slightly as his hands subconsciously set themselves on her hips. He had a hunch as to what was about to happen, and oh was he ready for it. He'd been dreaming about this for so long. His heart was hammering in his chest, and breathing seemed to be a task in itself as her face came closer to his.

Both of their eyes fluttered closed as she softly pressed her lips to his. Nick instantly kissed her back just as softly before applying more pressure. Macy's fingers curled in his hair as she tried to match him, making Nick just kiss her harder. One of his hands slipped up to her neck as the other wrapped around her waist to bring her flush against him. She moaned lightly against his lips, her lips parting slightly. Nick took advantage of this, slipping his tongue into her mouth, making her tug at the curls on his head. The arm around her waist loosened as he ran his hand up and down her back lightly, and one of Macy's hands slipped from his hair, down his neck and chest, to clutch his shirt, her nails running softly against his skin making him growl in the back of his throat. Macy slipped her legs around him so she was now straddling him, sitting in his lap. Nick's hands roamed down her back and legs as Macy's ran from his chest to his hair and back as the kiss continued and progressed.

Nick eventually pulled back, gasping for air only to find himself eye level with Macy's heaving chest. He groaned slightly before raising his eyes to look her in the face. Her lips were parted and slightly swollen, her face flushed, and eyes shining. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed air right now, he'd kiss her again. For a _long_ time.

"Sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore," she said softly.

Nick shook his head. "No. _Don't_ feel sorry. If it wasn't for the fact that I needed oxygen, I could have kept kissing you for who knows how long." He said in a husky whisper. Macy's face flushed darker as she grinned and looked down. "How long, Mace?"

Macy looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "How long what?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

Macy sighed as she looked down at her hands that were on Nick's chest, one just resting there, the other fingering the necklace around his neck. "About four months."

Nick's eyes widened. "Four months?"

"Well that's how long it's been like near unbearable. But as for the feelings themselves, I guess since New Years."

"New Years? What happened at New Years?"

Macy smiled. "It was then that you had kissed me on the cheek for the midnight kiss, and declared that we were best friends. Since then, the feelings started and just started to grow." Macy looked up into his eyes before she asked. "What about you?"

"Christmas last year."

It was Macy's turn to look floored. "Really? But you usually act on your crushes so quickly."

Nick took a breath. "Yeah. But with you, it was different. It was slow, and progressive, and at Christmas last year, I realized that I was beginning to see you in a new light. But I valued our friendship so much and I thought it was just because I was around you so much, that I didn't act on it. But then a few months ago, I realized that it wasn't going to go away, I didn't want it to go away, and that my feelings for you were deep and genuine."

Macy gave him a watery smile as she ran her fingers lightly through his hair. "You sure do have a way with words, Nick Lucas."

"So my fans say."

"So am I just a fan?" she asked teasingly.

Nick smirked. "No ma'am. You're so much more than that."

Macy leaned over and kissed him lightly before pulling back with a smile. Just then, they heard a scream from downstairs.

"Kevin," they said at the same time.

"I can't believe that Joe and Stella are able to keep this a secret from him," Macy said softly as she slipped to sit next to Nick.

Nick looked over at her. "What?"

Macy's face fell. "Oops."

"You told Joe and Stella?"

"Well…they approached me about the whole thing, and to be honest, they were never on board with Kevin's thoughts, and then it just sorta…slipped out."

"So they know about the whole plan?"

Macy nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. But they thought it was so hilarious that they were more than willing to jump on board and play a part in it." Nick stared at her. "I'm sorry."

Nick smirked as he shook his head. "God, I love you," he mumbled.

Macy froze. "Wh-what'd you say?"

Nick's face fell, and he felt like his stomach had dropped. "Um…well uh…I um-" But he was cut off as he fell onto his back with Macy on top of him, her lips pressed forcefully to his. He kissed her back almost instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him.

She pulled back a little while later before whispering, "I love you, too."

Nick smiled a genuine smile while reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear. "Glad to hear it."

She happened to glance over at her watch and she gasped, her eyes growing wide as she struggled up off of him. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up once she was off of him.

"It's 12:10! You've got to get downstairs!"

Nick's face dawned with realization. "Oh shoot! I forgot!" he said as he reached for the remote.

"Well I can be quite the distraction," she said smugly as the drums lifted up.

They both stood up, and Nick wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "A distraction that I don't mind."

He kissed her lightly before she pressed on his chest. "Go! The fireman's helmet is in the closest downstairs."

"Where are you gonna be?"

Macy frowned. "I gotta go home. Mom gave be a 12:30 curfew."

Nick pulled a face. "Aww. I was hoping you could stay a while longer."

Macy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me too. But…tomorrow is Sunday."

Nick smiled. "I expect you over here as soon as you wake up."

Macy giggled. "I'll try but I might be a little late. Ya know…shower and changing clothes and all."

Nick rolled his eyes playfully. "You know what I mean."

Macy nodded. "I do. I just messing with you."

"So where are you gonna wanna go tomorrow?"

Macy's eyes widened. "L-like a d-date?"

Nick smirked. "Yeah."

Macy swallowed. "Um…oh! Since it is Halloween, why don't we start out with a nice dinner, then go check out that haunted house downtown."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "A haunted house?"

Macy leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I get scared real easy. So I'll basically be all over you the whole time."

Nick gulped as he closed his eyes. "Dinner and a scare it is," he said huskily.

Macy giggled as she leaned in to kiss him one last time. Nick deepened it briefly before Macy pulled back. "Alright! Now go! I'll be over here later."

Nick nodded before kissing her forehead and whispering, "Night Mace. Sweet dreams."

Macy smiled at him. "You too, Nick."

Nick smiled one last time at her before he quickly but quietly went down the stairs to finish up the rest of their plan. Macy smiled to herself before biting her lip and going over to the window with the fire escape. She climbed down and made her way home, smiling to herself the whole way home, thinking about what the next day (and the rest of their future) held in store for them both.

_**Tada! And you guys know how the rest of the episode ended. I just thought this was a real nice and possible plausible situation that happened in between the scenes. Because you never know! It is Disney after all. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't show a scene like that, but as soon as I saw the previews and heard that Nick went missing, this is the FIRST THING that popped into my mind, so I had to write it out. It only took so long because of school, and then I got sick. But it's done now, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Favorites are awesome, but Reviews are my favorite. Like for serial…they make my day. Thanks guys!!! *hugs***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright guys. After a review from **__xxswimdogsxnickjLOVExx__** which got me to thinking, I've decided to add ONE MORE chapter to Where, Oh Where, Has Nick Lucas Gone? with this chapter being their haunted house date. I've also decided to put this chapter underneath suburbs Holiday Challenge because it seems to fit and makes sense that way. I apologize if this chapter sucks a little because it's been FOREVER since I've been to a haunted house, and I'm just going off shows and movies. Speaking of shows, anybody seen 'Paranormal State'? It's only AWESOME and the lead guy Ryan Buell is hot! Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter. My NACY chapter fic is still in the works. I'm on chapter five, and once I finish that chapter, I'm gonna send it to my new beta, the lovely Wyszlo, who that story is also dedicated to, I'll post those chapters up. It'll be longer than that, but that's just the beginning. AND!!...if you'd like to know what the name of the story's gonna be, check the author's note at the end of this chapter. Alright, after an extremely long author's note, I'll start this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own JONAS. If I did, I'd star in it opposite Kevin…(=**_

_**DEDICATIONS: I dedicate this chapter to **xxswimdogsxnickjLOVExx** for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter, and I'm dedicating the whole story to **Poet on the Run **for her awesome review, icons, and telling me that the previous chapter was an inspiration to her. That just made me SO HAPPY!!**_

**Chapter Two: The Haunted Date**

Macy arrived at the Lucas house around that afternoon. It was Sunday, and she smiled to herself, remembering the prank they pulled the night before. Her breath hitched as last nights events raced through her head. She contemplated it being just a dream as the door opened to reveal a smiling Nick.

"Hi," he said, stepping towards her.

She didn't even have time to say anything as he leaned in and kissed her lightly. He leaned back and took her hand, leading her into the house. "Hi," she said breathlessly, as she turned to him once he had closed the front door.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

_I guess it was real._ Macy mentally shook her head as she nodded at him. "Yeah I'm fine."

Nick smirked at her. "You were thinking last night was a dream weren't you?"

Macy's face tinged pink as she shrugged one shoulder. "Just the us part."

"Why just that part?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"Because it almost seems too good to be true," she said.

Nick smiled at her as he rested his hands on her arms. "Well I was thinking the same thing when I woke up this morning. That is until I found this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and white butterfly clip.

"I was wondering where that was," she said with a small laugh.

"It was next to my bed. When I found it, I realized it wasn't a dream too."

Macy smiled up at him. "I'm glad it wasn't."

Nick placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he whispered, "Me too."

"Macy!"

They both whirled around to see Joe and Kevin sliding down the fire poles and rushing their way. "Man, you missed it last night! It was awesome! Everybody went through all this trouble to try and scare me with the ghost that supposedly lives in the fire house! All this weird stuff started happening, and then Nick disappeared (Macy's face flushed at this), and then he showed up, and he made it seem like the ghost had possessed him, but he didn't, and it was awesome!"

"Yeah it was pretty awesome," Joe said.

"So where were you last night?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, Macy. Where _were_ you last night?" Joe asked a little _too_ innocently. Nick glared at him.

Macy glanced at Nick, and he gave her a slight nod. "I was here," she said quietly.

Kevin's eyes widened as he smiled. "You were?! Where were you??"

Nick could see Macy's hesitancy, so he said, "She was with me."

Kevin's face held confusion while Joe smirked. "But you were underneath the drums that whole time," he said.

Nick nodded as he reached over and laced his and Macy's fingers together. "Yes. We both were."

Kevin still looked confused as his eyes darted back and forth between them before they dropped to their hands. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You…You…And…But…_Nick_!!"

Nick and Macy were taken aback by the stern look on Kevin's face. "What?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"That is unacceptable! We took a vow and I…I can't _believe_…"

Nick let go of Macy's hand so he could walk up to his brother. He grasped his shoulders firmly before he said, "Kevin! _Nothing_ happened! We kissed each other is all. You know me better than that."

Kevin stopped his fit and looked at his younger brother. He could see the seriousness in his face before he glanced back at Macy's scared expression. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to jump to conclusions there."

Nick sighed as he lowered his arms. "It's alright. I mean, I don't understand why you flipped on me, and not when Joe spent the night last weekend at Stella's-"

"You _what_?!" Kevin asked, turning on Joe.

Joe held up both hands. "Mom gave me permission! I swear!"

"What's going on in here?" Sandy asked, as she came into the room.

"Mom! Did you give Joe permission to stay at Stella's house last weekend?"

Sandy gave her oldest son a strange look before she said, "Yes. Why?"

Kevin sighed heavily as he turned towards the stairs. "How come nobody tells me _anything_??"

They watched as Kevin trudged up the stairs before Sandy turned to the others. "Did I _miss_ something?"

"Well you know how Macy and Nick were hiding underneath the drum set last night?" Sandy nodded. "Well he seems to think that it's such a terrible thing because Nick and Macy are dating now, and then he turned on me for staying at Stella's. He's paranoid over the vow."

"Well he shouldn't because I know and trust my boys," she said before she turned to Macy and Nick with a smile. "You two are _dating_ now?! Oh how wonderful! I was just waiting for this to happen!"

"Mom," Nick groaned, dropping his head to his chest as Macy beamed at the older woman

"So who made the first move?" Sandy asked, wrapping an arm around Macy's shoulders and leading her to the kitchen.

"Mom," Nick said firmly, raising his head to look at her.

"Oh hush, Nicholas," Sandy said, waving a hand at him.

"Uh…I-I did," Macy stuttered.

Sandy smiled as she shook her head. "I figured as much. He's just so shy around girls he's serious about."

"MOM!" Nick yelled, following after them, Macy giggling lightly to herself.

Joe bent over laughing as the other three disappeared into the kitchen.

***

Seven o'clock rolled around pretty quickly, and Nick and Macy were getting ready to head out for their date.

"Be sure to be home by midnight. If you're not gonna be home or something comes up, be sure to call," Sandy said, as she saw them off.

"I will, mom," Nick said with a small smile as he helped Macy with her coat.

"Be safe!" Kevin called.

"It's just a faux haunted house, Kevin," Nick said, as he ushered Macy out the door.

"That's not what I meant," he called.

Nick stopped, his face hardening as Macy's face flushed a brilliant red. He slowly turned around. "Are you serious!?" he yelled past his mother to his older brother who as at the base of his fire pole. He turned to his mom. "Is he being serious right now?"

Sandy gave him an apologetic look. "Don't mind your brother. Just go and have a good time. I'll talk to him."

Nick sighed as he turned back around, placing his hand at the small of Macy's back to usher her out of the house. "Bye guys!" Macy called as Sandy shut the door.

"Sorry about that," Nick said, once they were inside of his car.

Macy smiled softly at him as they pulled out of the driveway. "It's ok. It's sweet that he's so protective."

"If you say so," he muttered.

Macy giggled lightly as she reached out for his hand that was on the center console. He laced their fingers together, giving her a small smile as they drove to dinner. They ate dinner rather peacefully, only being bothered by a few people to ask for an autograph from Nick, which he politely agreed to. After dinner, they drove downtown to the haunted warehouse where the yearly tour was taking place. Legend said that in the early 1900's, the warehouse was the place where mob members took unfortunate people to murder them and hide their bodies. It wasn't until the 1920's when the police raided the warehouse and found numerous decaying bodies that appeared to have been tortured. Since then, it's said that the ones who were murdered still haunt the building, unable to move on to the other side.

Nick and Macy stepped out of the car to find only a small group of people standing outside the warehouse. "I was expecting more people," Macy said, as she looped her arm through Nick's.

Nick shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe they're too scared to give it a shot."

Once they got to the front of the line and paid for their way in, Nick started to slow his pace down. Macy looked up at him and smirked. "You're not going to chicken out on my now are you?" she asked teasingly.

Nick shook his head. "Psh! Me? No way. Kevin? Maybe. Joe? Definitely. Me though? You can count on me to protect you."

"You think I'll need protecting?" she asked as they stepped through the large iron doors.

"Well if you do, I'm here," he said.

They looked up at the tour guide as he began to speak. "Alright. Here's the rules. Stay with the group. Don't go wondering off by yourselves. Stay with a partner at all times. Don't touch anything. If you hear or see anything, don't go off and find it. Any questions?" A tall boy with a brown hoody and baggy jeans raised his hand. "Yes?"

"What are our chances of hearing or seeing something?"

The man gave him a toothy grin. "You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?"

Nick tensed up and Macy's grip on his arm tightened slightly. They were at the back of the pack, and kept themselves very close to the people in front of them. They made it to the middle of the main hallway when the tour guide came to a stop. "This room here to the left is where the mob boss's main office was. It's said that it was here where they found his mangled body. The police report says that his face was stricken with horror and stayed that way. As if he had seen a ghost."

Nick glanced wearily into the room to see an over turned desk, papers strewn everywhere, and a black chair with scratch marks on it. He gulped as Macy grabbed hold of his arm with both hands. They continued down the hall until they reached an iron door on their left. The tour guide stopped and turned to the group, his back to the door. "This is the room where they found the bodies of the 16 people who were murdered. They were carelessly piled on top of one another, the ones on the bottom already in the midst of decaying." He opened the door, and the only sound heard echoing through the room was the loud creak of the door on old hinges. The door opened to reveal a pitch black room. The guide turned to enter the room, and after taking a step inside, he turned back and said, "Well? You coming?"

Everybody in the group glanced wearily at each other before they slowly stepped forward to follow the eerie tour guide. Once they had all entered the room, somebody asked, "Is there a light switch or something?"

Then suddenly, the heavy iron door slammed closed. Everybody screamed, clinging to the person next to them. Macy wrapped her arms tightly around Nick's waist, burying her head into his chest as his arms wrapped securely around her as well.

"Seriously!? Where's the fucking light switch?!" somebody yelled.

"Just hold your horses. It's around here somewhere," the guide said calmly.

Everybody started to whisper among themselves, but Nick and Macy kept quiet. He looked down at her when he felt her shaking. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" he asked.

Macy shook her head. "It just got really cold in here, and I'm scared," she whispered.

Nick gulped as he ran a hand up and down her back. "Yeah it did. But it's alright. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you," he said quietly.

"While I'm looking for the light, I'll tell you more about our victims. Coincidently, all the victims here were couples. The husbands had made deals with the mob, and once they couldn't or wouldn't fulfill them, they'd bring in the husbands and their spouses and kill them both. Why they'd kill their significant other too, nobody knows."

Macy's hands clenched tightly to the Nick's shirt, as his hand still ran comfortingly up and down her back. Suddenly, Macy tensed up, let out a small whimper, and started shaking uncontrollably. "Mace?"

"S-s-some-something's to-to-touching me!" she said quietly, her voice still coming out rather high.

"It's just me," he said.

Macy shook her head. "N-no. It's not y-you. I-it's c-c-cold, and it's to-touching my sh-sh-shoulder."

Nick's face hardened. His train of thought was that somebody in the group was touching and scaring his girlfriend, and that didn't fly well with him. He reached up with a hand to swipe at the person, but found nothing but air. "Honey there's nobody-"

"Ahh!" she screamed, her knees giving out from underneath her. Nick's heart started to race as he knelt down with her, holding her in his arms.

"Macy!" he said loudly.

"What happened?" somebody asked.

"Did she see something?"

"Is she ok?"

Nick could feel people start to close in around them, following the sound of Macy's groans as she knelt there on her knees. "Macy. Macy! What's wrong?"

"I-I-It feels as if somebody's d-digging nails into my shoulder," she said through her teeth.

Nick's blood ran cold as chills ran through his body. "Will you turn on the damn lights!" he yelled.

"I'm almost there!" the guide yelled.

"Well hurry up! Somebody's hurt!" a voice from behind Nick yelled.

"Nick…" Macy murmured.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," he said reassuringly.

"Found them!"

Suddenly, light flooded the room. Macy was on her knees, limp in Nick's arms. The remainder of the group was huddled closely around them. The guide quickly made his way over to them, pushing through the crowd. "Alright! Move it. Let me through."

He came to Nick and Macy just as Macy lifted her head to look at Nick. "Macy?" he said softly.

"What happened here?" the guide asked.

"Can you stand?" Nick asked her, ignoring the man. Macy nodded as she allowed Nick to help her stand. She stood, grasping hold on Nick's coat with white knuckles.

"What happened?" the guide asked again.

Nick looked down at Macy as she turned her head to him. "At first it felt as if a cold hand was just lying on my shoulder. But then, it was like these finger nails were painfully digging into my shoulder, and it hurt so bad, but then as soon as the lights came on, it vanished."

"Which shoulder?" the guide asked.

"My right one," she said, nodding to it.

Nick reached up and started to slide off her coat. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking a look at it," he said firmly.

She said nothing else, as she slid her arm out of her coat, shivering slightly at the cold night air. He reached up to her shoulder, looking at her for permission before she nodded her head. He slowly lowered the shirt off her shoulder and his eyes widened. There, on her perfect olive skin, were four red marks. They appeared to look like finger prints that had been burned into her skin. He gingerly ran his thumb across them before he looked up at her face. "Does it still hurt?"

She shook her head. "No."

He turned to the guide with a stern face. "What is this?"

The guide gave him a solemn look. "The spirits here must have felt the connection between you two, and became jealous, trying to take it out on her. You see, here, they wonder with the love of their past life, without actually being able to _be_ with them. So they more than likely took their anger and jealously out on your girlfriend here."

Nick helped Macy put her coat back on, before she snuggled up close to him, clutching to the front of his shirt, fear evident in everybody's eyes except Nick. His showed anger. "I think we've seen enough here. Can we go?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

The guide nodded. "I think that would be best. Everybody follow me."

Nick kept Macy close to him, both arms wrapped tightly around her as they walked back to his car. Macy kept glancing back at the building, but Nick still kept a firm hold on her, swiftly walking to his Mustang. Once they were safely inside, Macy turned to him. "Nick? Are you-" But she was cut off as he leaned forward and forcefully kissed her. Both of his hands were grasping the sides of her face as he quickly deepened the kiss, omitting a small squeal of surprise from Macy. She reached up, lacing her fingers with his before pulling back from him. "Where did that come from?"

Nick sighed as he lowered his gaze and sat back in his seat, but still kept hold of one of her hands. "You just scared me so badly back there. And the thought of losing you when I just got you scared me to death, and I-" He cut off as he felt a pair of warm lips press gently to his cheek.

She rested her forehead against his temple before she said, "It's going to take a lot more than some ghost to take me away from you."

A corner of Nick's lips rose slightly as he turned to her. "I love you, Mace."

She kissed him lightly and briefly before she pulled back and said, "I love you, too. Now. Let's get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more," he said, starting the engine.

They arrived at Macy's house about half an hour later. He followed her to the front porch and frowned when he saw darkness through the windows. "Where's your mom? I assumed she'd be waiting up for you."

Macy shook her head. "She's not here. She went to New York for a few days to see my grandmother."

"Oh," Nick said, suddenly not happy with the idea of her being home all alone. "So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Nick asked.

Macy nodded, but the look on her face showed she was fighting an inner battle with herself. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Macy looked up at him, a blush starting to creep up on her cheeks that wasn't from the cold. "Um…well…after what uh, just happened…I uh…I really don't want to be by myself," she said in a quietly.

Nick's heart started to pound. _Was she asking him to stay?_ "Do you…do you want me to…to stay?" he asked.

Macy bit her lip. "I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't completely terrified right now, Nick. I mean I was just attacked! By a freaking ghost! I've got fingerprints burned into my skin! I can't be by myself right now."

Nick just nodded his head as he drew her in for a hug to calm her down. "Ok. Ok. I'll call mom and tell her I'm staying here tonight. I'll just get up extra early in the morning so I can go home and change before school."

He felt Macy shake her head. "You won't have to."

He pulled back and gave Macy a confused look. "Why?"

"Because when Stella runs out of room at her house for you guy's clothes, she stashes some at my house. So I've got about four outfits a piece for you and your brothers in the closet in the spare bedroom," she said.

Nick smiled softly at her. "Alright then. Let's get inside so I can call mom, and tell her I'm staying here for the night, and to tell Kevin to get my school bag in the morning."

Macy nodded as she reached into her purse to pull out her keys. She unlocked the door, and once they stepped inside, they were instantly hit in the face with comfortable, warm air. Nick inhaled. _Is that…_ "Pumpkin pie?"

Macy nodded with a smile as she put hers and Nick's coats into the hall closet. "Mom made it before she left. When fall hits, it doesn't matter if it's Thanksgiving or not, we've always for pumpkin pie."

Nick smiled. "Nice. I love pumpkin pie."

"You want some?" she asked, heading into the kitchen.

"Of course," he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "You fix that up, and I'll call home."

"Ok. You want whipped cream?" she asked.

Nick nodded. "Wouldn't be pumpkin pie without it."

Macy laughed lightly. "True. Alright. I'll be back in a minute."

Nick smiled at her before he turned and dialed home. It rang three times before he heard. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Mom. It's me."

"_Hi sweetheart. Everything ok?"_

"Yeah everything's fine," he said, deciding against telling his mom what happened at the warehouse. "Umm, listen. Macy's real freaked out since the warehouse, and her mom's out of town, so is it alright if I stay here tonight? She doesn't want to be home alone."

"_Oh the poor thing. Did something happen at the warehouse?"_

Nick gulped. He wasn't one to lie to his mother. "Yeah you could say that."

"_What happened?"_

He sighed. "From what we could gather, Macy had contact with one of the ghosts, and it's left her pretty shaken up."

"_Oh dear. Well sure you can stay. I'll tell Kevin to get your school bag for you. Do I need to bring you a school uniform?"_

"No. Stella's got overflow stored here, so I'm set. And so is Kevin and Joe if they ever get stranded here."

Sandy laughed lightly. _"Alright honey. Well if you need anything else, call me, and I'll see you tomorrow after school."_

"Alright. Good night, mom."

"_Good night, sweetheart. I love you."_

Nick smiled softly. "Love you, too mom."

He hung up, and let out a long breath before he headed to the kitchen. He found Macy leaning on the island in the kitchen, running a finger through the whipped cream on top of her piece of pie, before licking it off, a content look on her face. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing the side of her head. "Is it any good?" he asked, stepping away from her, grabbing his plate.

"You better believe it. My mom makes the best homemade pumpkin pie ever!"

Nick's jaw dropped. "It's homemade?"

Macy nodded. "Yup."

Nick took a bite of the pie and he closed his eyes. "Mmmm! This is like…the best thing I've ever eaten. I'm gonna be over here a lot more now."

Macy laughed before she bit into her own pie. "So what'd your mom say?"

Nick swallowed before he said, "I told her that you had contact with a ghost at the warehouse and were scared to be by yourself, and she was like 'of course you can stay!' so I'm staying."

Macy smiled. "Great. After you get done, I'll take you upstairs, get you a change of clothes, and you can shower and what not if you want."

Nick nodded. "Ok. Sounds like a plan."

Macy glanced at the clock. "It's only 11 o'clock. I thought it was later than that."

Nick looked up at it as well. "Well it's a good thing I guess, considering tomorrow's a school day."

Macy nodded. "True," she said, taking her last bite, and putting her plate in the sink.

She turned back around just as Nick let out a loud yawn. "Tired?"

Nick gave her a sheepish grin. "Maybe a little," he said, as she took his plate from him.

"Come on then. I'll help get you set up," she said, gesturing for him to follow her up the stairs. She flipped off the lights from downstairs after locking the front door and headed into her parents room. She emerged a little while later with a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Here. They might be little big because they belonged to my dad, but it should be alright for tonight."

"These were your dad's?" Nick asked, taking the pants from her.

Macy gave him a small, sad smile. "Yeah. Mom still keeps some of his clothes, especially his pajamas. It's like a comfort thing. I even wear his sleep shirts sometimes."

Nick stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. Nothing was said between them because nothing needed to me said. She hugged him tightly back before pulling back. "Alright. The bathroom's right there. Towels are in the second cabinet there. My room's right here, so just come on in when you get done."

"Are you gonna take one too?"

Macy nodded. "I'm gonna take one in my mom's bathroom. Just head on into my room when you get done."

Nick nodded before turning to take a shower. He sighed as he let the tension roll of his body and down the drain with the hot water. Macy hissed as the hot water hit her shoulder, making the marks sting. Nick dressed in the pajama pants and put his white undershirt back on before heading into Macy's room. He had just gotten done folding his clothes when Macy walked in wearing a pair of pink pajama pants and purple tank top.

Feel better?" she asked.

"Immensely," he said, plopping down into the chair at her desk.

She grabbed her brush off her vanity and started to work the tangles out of her freshly dried hair. She set the brush back down on her vanity before turning to Nick. "You ready for bed?" she asked.

Nick nodded, rising up out of the chair. "Yeah. After that shower, I'm so relaxed now, that I really want to go to sleep." He started moving towards the door but stopped and turned around when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to find Macy standing there with a somewhat scared look on her face. "What is it, Mace?"

"Where are you going?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"To the guest bedroom," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

Macy rung her hands together as she looked down at the ground. "Um…could you stay?"

Nick gave her a soft smile. "I am staying, silly," he said softly, briefly running his fingers through her hair.

Macy shook her head. "No. I mean could you stay _here_? With me?"

Nick's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "Oh honey, you really are terrified aren't you?" he said, as he reached out to bring her to him.

She nodded into his chest. "I just…I can't be away from you for right now."

Nick nodded. "Alright. I'll stay."

"Promise?" she asked, pulling back to look up at him.

"I promise," he said seriously.

She took his hand and led him over to her bed. She climbed in before scooting over to let Nick slide in. He slid underneath the bright orange comforter, and Macy leaned across him to turn out the light. The only light that entered the room was the glow from the full moon outside and the soft glow from her alarm clock next to her bed. Macy turned onto her side, her back facing Nick, and it wasn't long before Nick cuddled up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other slipping underneath her pillow. He placed a soft kiss behind her ear, his warm breath brushing against her skin sending chills down her spine.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, lacing her fingers with his.

Nick lowered his head to her offended shoulder before placing his lips against her bare skin. Her breath hitched in her chest at the contact, not only from the intimacy of it, but because the burn marks began to tingle.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?" he murmured against her skin.

"Turn on the light."

"I'm right here, babe. Nothing's going to happen to you," he said softly.

"No. Turn on the light. I need to check something."

Nick pulled away from her, reaching over and turning on the light. Macy sat up and looked down at her shoulder and gasped. One of the spots on her shoulder, where Nick's lips had been, had disappeared.

"What?" he asked, sitting up as well.

"Look," she said, pointing to her shoulder.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows as he studied her shoulder. She lowered the sleeve to her tank top to fully expose her shoulder to him, and his eyes widened. "But…wh-…how?"

"I don't know. You kissed it, it tingled, and then now it's gone," she said, running her fingers briefly across her shoulder.

Nick was silent for a moment before he leaned over, closing his eyes, and gently kissing one of the others. He leaned back as they both watched it slowly disappear until it was gone, as if it melted into her olive skin. He looked up at her with a grin. "Whoa. That's crazy," he said.

"You're telling me. It feels as if electricity is shooting through my body from that spot before it tingles and then it's gone."

Nick gave her a smug smirk, resting his chin on her shoulder. "The electricity's from me, honey."

Macy raised an eyebrow at him. "Getting cocky now aren't we?"

Nick shrugged a shoulder. "You can't deny the chemistry."

"How about you just remove the other two spots?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Nick lowered his head, pressing his lips to the remaining two spots. Macy closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of his lips against her skin, and the feeling it was sending through her veins. After he pulled away once the last one was gone, Macy smiled.

"They're gone. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"I guess mom's are right. Kisses do make everything better," Nick said with a smile as he pulled her sleeve back up on to her shoulder.

"Well at least yours do," she said, leaning across him once again to turn the light off.

Nick laid down on his back, and opened his arms up to her. She laid down, her head resting on his chest. They laced one of the hands together, resting them on top of Nick's stomach. She raised her head to look at him before she said, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For staying and healing me," she said quietly.

Nick smiled. "Anything for you, Mace."

She leaned up to kiss him, and he met her half way, kissing her back with just as much fervor. Once they pulled away, Macy let out a contented sigh as Nick's head was left spinning.

She snuggled back up into him, Nick wrapping his arms tightly around her. "You weren't kidding when you said you were gonna be all over me," Nick said jokingly.

"Ha. Funny," she said sarcastically.

"Love you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Macy sighed, closing her eyes, and breathing in the scent that was purely Nick. "Ditto."

"Quoting _Ghost_ now, huh?"

"It's an awesome movie," she defended.

"Can't argue with you there," he said.

"I thought you said you were tired?"

"I am."

"Then go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Nick was silent for a moment before he said, "Because I've got the worst distraction lying in my arms."

Macy's face flushed. "Sorry," she mumbled, trying to slowly slip out of his arms, but they tightened around her.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," he whispered huskily.

Macy wrapped one of her arms around his chest, holding him close. "Goodnight, Nick," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Macy," he whispered back, closing his eyes, a smile plastered to both of their faces as all their worries seemed to melt away, sleeping better then they had in a long time, feeling safe, secure and happy.

_**The end! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and liked how it turned out. It had a little bit of everything in it. Drama. Suspense. Hurt/Comfort. And then of course…Fluff! That's all for this story though folks. I really don't see this story going any where else. I'm gonna keep working on my chapter NACY story, and get that posted as soon as I can. And it's going to be called... I'm Your Biggest Fan, I'll Follow You Until You Love Me. I know. Really long title, but if you know what it's going to be about, it somewhat makes sense. So let me know what you thought about this chapter guys. Reviews like make my day. Seriously. So make my day! =)**_

_**niknak5**_


End file.
